


A Reason To Live

by halfpastmonsoon



Series: Roommate AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dark Past, Feelings Jams, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of Death, Mild Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: Hoshi and Akamatsu become roommates. She gets nosy, he gets edgy. But they learn to get along, as she aggressively supports him.





	A Reason To Live

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is the first fic in my Roommates AU. It gave me an excuse to write Kaede dragging Hoshi into caring about life, but that's just the start. There will be other roommates, other platonic and romantic pairings. Feel free to take guesses! There will be more of these two as well for sure. Enjoy!

Akamatsu Kaede dropped her suitcase off by the bed with a deep sigh before throwing herseglf onto the bed. She rubbed her face against the soft bedsheets, clinging onto them with her hands. The bed wasn't the most comfy one she'd ever lied on, but it felt like an actual fluffy cloud against her body, exhausted from walking up multiple sets of stairs with a heavy suitcase.

The soreness of her arms began to go away slowly as her body relaxed. She couldn't fall asleep yet, since she was waiting for her roommate to arrive, too. She was quite excited for it, having never lived with anyone but her parents. Being a high school graduate (or more precisely, a private academy graduate, putting her at 20 years of age), she craved independence, as did most of her classmates, who decided to look for housing in pairs and groups, coordinating to try to live in the same general area. She loved her classmates dearly, and the prospect of living next to them filled her with intense joy.

Her soon-to-be roommate was one Hoshi Ryouma, a small but intimidating man. Kaede never got to know him well, despite multiple attempts – he discouraged her every time she tried. He wasn't a part of the class at first, joining in the third year, not explaining why he was held back. Word got around that he had been to jail for murder and that was the reason. He never denied it and sure acted like he had done something terrible. Kaede sincerely doubted that, classifying him as an 'edgelord' in her mind, and she decided she won't care even if it turns out to be true. Hoshi fascinated her, since he was so opposed to revealing anything about himself, and she refused to give up on her attempts to get him out of his shell.

That was precisely why she had suggested that he be her pair in home-hunting. Oddly enough, he agreed to go along with it with little protest. Kaede felt that he didn't care either way as long as he was left alone – and she wwasn't going to leave him alone, but he had already agreed, so there! He wouldn't have the motivation to look for an apartment, and sh wasn'tt going to let him live on the streets. 

Hoshi was definitely aware tht she was going too try to get to know him better, and yet he agreed to it. Perhaps, she thought, he secretly wants her to try. Maybe he wants to get out of his shell, or maybe he wants to watch her try and fail.

But she wouldn't fail!

She sat up on the bed upon hearing some movement by the stairs. Her sensitive pianist ears picked up everything with certainty. She got up and went to the hall that divided her room from Hoshi's and opened the main door exactly when he started reaching for the doorknob. He seemed surprised but soon his expession went back to its neutral state as he took a step inside.

'I assume you heard me, huh? Your hearing really is as good as they say,' he remarked with a poorly-hidden hint of respect for her skill. Her lips curled into a friendly smile, hiding her nervousness.

'I took the room on the left,' she informed, making a vague gesturre in its direction, 'so the one on the right is yours. Should I help you carry your suitcase inside?' She watched him shake his head, opening the door to his room and stepping inside with his luggage.

'I'm good. But, thanks,' he muttered before disappearing. Kaede sighed and made her way towards th kitchen. It was mostly empty, but she brougth a box of her favourite tea and a cup in her backpack. Making tea was always a relaxing activity, helping take one's mind off the worries of the world, which she definitely needed at the moment, and badly. She started humming softly, to the tune of the last song she learned on piano.

Hoshi entered the kitchen quietly, but not quietly enough for her not to hear him. Still humming, she turned towards him with a smile. He brought his hand up to touch his cat-eared hat, pulled over his eyes. Kaede knew enough about him to recognise it as a nervous tick.

'Hey, would you want some tea, too?' she chirped, pouring the hot water into her cup. Hoshi raised his hat to reveal his eyes and curled his hand up under his chin.

'Sure,' he nodded, 'thanks.' Kaede retrieved another cup from a drawer and prepared the tea, handing it to him with a small bow.

'It's my favourite blend,' she remarked, enjoying the warmth of the cup she was holding in her hands, 'I hope you'll like it too,' she added as Hoshi took a sip.

'It's good,' he assured, 'and I appreciate that you made it for someone like me,' he hummed, staring off through the window. Kaede smiled awkwardly.

'It's just tea, it's not a big deal...' she said, setting it down on the counter, 'and don't start with the 'someone like you' stuff, okay? You deserve nice things!' she insisted, trying to hide how tense she was feeling. They were not even an hour into living together, and she was already challenging him. He looked over at her with an unsettling smile on his face, making her shudder noticeably.

'Maybe you wouldn't say that if you knew...'

'Maybe,' she responded through gritted teeth, 'but I don't. And you don't seem like the kind of person who'd do anything too bad to me..'

'You shouldn't judge people by their appearances,' he remarked eerily, making his way out of the kitchen, when he was forced to pause in the doorway.

'Wait-!' Kaede reached out her hand towards him. He looked at her curiously from the corner of his eye. She cleared her throat and stepped towards him. 'I...I want to know what you did. I know I'm being nosy, but...' she rested her hand on her hip confidently 'I tthink I have the right to be, considering we're gonna live together. And...' she added hopefully 'we're gona be friends.'

Hoshi kept looking at her without a word, but with an eerie smile on his face. This time, Kaede didn't flinch, looking him in the eye, her lips pursed. Finally, Hoshi shook his head with a chuckle.

'Fine, I guess I owe you that much. It's not like I expected anything else out of you as a roommate,' he smirked, gesturing at her to follow him. She sighed with relief and went after him, excited but nervous. The both of them sat down on Hoshi's bed, hilariously too big for him. Kaede flopped down on it, supporting her head with her hands, her elbows resting on the bed. Hoshi sat cross-legged in front of her.

'Keep in mind,' he said calmly, getting a candy cigarette out of his pocket, 'I've never told anyone else about this, and it is pretty heavy. Your opinion of me will change, and not for the better.'

'Yeah, yeah,' Kaede said impatiently, waving her hand, 'I'm ready to learn your tragic villain backstory,' she added jokingly in order to hide her nervousness. He glanced at her but said nothing in response.

'So,' he began with a heavy sigh, 'you know that I was 'held back' and that's why I ended up being your classmate?' Kaede nodded. 'The truth is darker than that. I wasn't held back. I...' he paused for a few seconds, '...I got involved with the yakuza,' he confessed. Kaede's eyes widened with surprise and her hands dropped onto the bed with a thud.

'..Huh?' she gasped, blinking rapidly. 'That sound...intense,' she muttered, looking him over, as if in disbelief that he made it out alive. He must have noticed that, because he smirked slightly.

'It was,' he nodded solemnly, 'I can't share all the details, but...I ended up imprisoned for what I did in self-defence,' he continued slowly, clearly enjoying her reactions and the suspense, 'and that's why I had to take the year off. And then I was enrolled in the academy for the skill I showed in the fight. The rest is history, but,' he wrapped his arms around his knees defensively, 'I haven't been the same since,' he whispered, going silent. Kaede stared at him wide-eyed, expecting more. She spoke up when she realised he was done.

'Hey,' she whined, 'you still haven't told me what you did!'

'Killed someone,' he responded immediately.

'...Huh?' So the rumours were true, she thought.

'Again, I can't tell you everything, but...I accidentally caused someone's death in self-defence.'

'Oh,' she whispered in shock. 'So it was an acccident?' she asked, raising her eyebrow.

'Does it really matter? Murder is murder,' he mused gloomily.

'Of course it matters, dummy!' she scoffed, sitting up on the bed.

'…Dummy?' mouthed Hoshi, taken aback and almost offended.

'Accidents happen,' she shrugged. 'Yours is of a different caliber, sure, but you were attacked by the YAKUZA! It's a miracle you survived, and you had to defend yourself. You're amazing!' Hoshi glanced at her again, puzzled.

'Are you really not bothered by any of this?'

'I mean, it's a lot to take in,' she remarked awkwardly, tilting her head. 'I just don't think it makes you a bad person. It's not like you planned it or something, it was self-defence! If anything, it makes you kinda badass,' she made a fistpump with both hands along with the statement.

'Badass...?' Hoshi pulled his hat further over his eyes with one hand, clearly embrrassed.

'Yeah, totally!' she insisted, 'I feel much safer now because I know you can fight off anyone. Besides,' she admitted with a shrug, 'I already heard rumours about that, and they didn't bother me. I knew you're a good person.'

'You will regret putting so much faith in me...'

'Oh, hell no, stop with this edgy bullshit!' she pointed her finger at him, visibly frustrated. His mouth was agape with surprise. 'I won't regret anything, and especially not that! I believe in you, okay? You're already cool, being all doom and gloom and moping around won't make you cooler!'

Hoshi stared at her, blinking slowly. Her eyebrows were knit together, her chest puffed out, her finger still drilling into his soul. He took all that in and smirked.

'You're really stubborn, aren't you?' he observed, putting his head up to his chin, 'I'm your pet project for recovery, hmm?'

'That's not-'

'It's not a bad thing. I'm flattered. I just think it's too late for me. I'm a husk of a man,' he informed, playing with the candy cigarette.

'Bullshit,' Kaede hissed, scooting over towards him, 'you're not a husk of anything. You're just a sad guy who refuses to get better! I know it's hard,' she said surprisingly softly, 'but you can't just sit around and sulk. You have to try.'

'What's the point?' his quiet voice was devoid of hope or conviction. Kaede's hands itched to slap him out off it, but she decided against it.

'The point?' she scoffed, 'the point is that you're alive, so you might as well make something out of it. There's always something to live for!'

'Like what?' he asked, in a voice more curious than confrontational.

'Animals. Music. Other people,' Kaede recited immediately, her voice gentle once again.

'Animals, eh...' Hoshi stared off into the distance. 'You know, I used to have a cat. Back before the incident. Someone was taking care of it, but I never saw it again.'

I've always wanted a cat!' she said enthusiastically, 'we should get one...' she added, her eyes wide with the sudden realisation. Hoshi shuddered and looked back into her eyes.

'Do you think we could?' he asked with sudden enthusiasm.

'I don't see why not. Or we could at least visit the shelter, I'm sure they'd let us pet the cats!'

'...That's a good idea,' he murmured. 'I'm impressed, Akamatsu. Also...' he sighed '...thanks. You've got some balls. I've never got such a lecture before, but I needed it.'

'No problem,' she shrugged, wrapping her arm around his shoulder protectively, 'I know it's hard to believe you're a good person, but I know you are. So doess a lot of people. Be mindful of them and don't sulk so much, okay?' Hoshi looked at her with surprise.

'A lot of people?' he asked hoarsely.

'Yeah, of course. I heard Ouma-kun talk about how amazing you are multiple times,' she recallled with an awkward smile, 'and I've heard many people say you're cool and have a sexy voice,' she added with conviction.

Hoshi blushed noticeably, looking down at his feet. Kaede rubbed his back with a knowing smile. They sat in silence for a few minutes, but it wasn't awkward in the slightest. Kaede kept stroking his back as he rested his head against her shoulder.

'Akamatsu?'

'Hmm?'

'Do you really want to go to the shelter?'

'Sure. We can go tomorrow. You should go unpack your bags now, Yakuza Slayer.'

He chuckled at the nickname as she made her way towards the door, waving goodbye at him.

However, instead of unpacking, he lied back on his bed, humming softly.

It seemed like he was going to enjoy the whole roommate thing, after all.


End file.
